She Tried
by tanapoo12
Summary: Maura had tried her hardest to do what Jane asked. They weren't in an emergency room, it was a morgue.
1. Chapter 1

Maura had tried her hardest to do what Jane asked. They weren't in an emergency room, it was a morgue. Jane wasn't the only one who wanted to save Frankie, Maura did too. Since the two had been dating, secretly. She couldn't tell him she loved him, in fear of Janes reaction, the last words Maura said to him were "We're gonna save you frankie." She hadn't only lost her love, but her only best friend, since she had gotten the bright idea to shoot herself to kill the dirty cop.

She hadn't saved Frankie, and the doctors hadn't saved Jane. What was she going to do, she lost the most important people in her life. Being adopted, and being sent off to boarding school she didn't have many people in her life.

There she sat. Front row with Vince Korsak, Berry Frost, and Mr.&Mrs. Rizzoli. Maura was fighting every urge to completely loose it, and break down right there, but the blonde didn't. She had to keep it together. After the service. Angela, Janes mother came up to her. "Maura, you havent been eating." She observed, getting a nod from Maura. Maura knew she was loosing weight, her perfectly, at one time, fitted clothes were now falling off her body. She hadn't really eaten anything in a week, and when she did, it came back up. "Frank and I want you to come to diner, tonight." Angela said to the tiny woman.

Maura wrapped her arms around her body before speaking. "Id hate to-" she had gotten that out before Angela interrupted.

"You and I both know Janie wouldn't have wanted you to go home, and spend the night with your wine, and curl up in bed, completely forgetting about the wine." Angela told her. Maura was in no state to argue, she had lost the only two people she had trusted. "Plus, you are like family." The Italian mother said, Maura finally agreed. The two walked outside to the vehicle, Maura still had her arms wrapped around herself, as if holding herself together. Frank had the doors opened for the two, before Maura climbed in he pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head. Then closed the door and went over to the drivers side, and got in, starting the car then leaving.

The group of three had went to one of the several restraunts in Boston. Ordering their meals, Angela wanted to order Mauras after she herself had only ordered a baked potato, and water. "Mrs. Rizz- I mean Angela. I think you guys need to know. Frankie&I we were, Uhm. We were. Dating." Maura mumbled, bearly audible.

"Oh, Maura." Angela watched her. "We had no idea it was you. He was ah, planning to propose." She said going over to the side of the booth that Maura was on, wrapping her in a protective, hug.

Once Maura heard the words, she lost it, breaking free of the grasp she ran outside, and leaned against a wall at the side, sliding down it, not caring who saw it. She couldn't take it, she got up and started walking home. She didn't want to face the Rozzolis. Not now.

Maura walked into her home after almost an hour of walking. Carefully stepped put of her heels, went to her bedroom, slipped out of the dress, and into Frankies BPD t-shirt that still smelled like him. Once changed she climbed into bed, not caring that it was only six pm. "God, Frankie. Why did you have to follow in your sisters footsteps, why?" She cried out as a sob wracked her body. It had been when her phone rang did she come back to what had happened, reading that it was frost she answered. "Yeah?"'She asked softly, still sniffling. Finally Maura assured him she was fine, and slipped back under the covers, and fell into a fitful sleep.

Seven am came to early for the medical examiner. Getting up, she put a pair if Frankies sweats on, and a different one of his shirts and her tennis shoes. After getting dressed she went to the bathroom, brushed her hair, and pulled it into a pony tail then brushed her teeth, before putting makeup on to cover the circles under her eyes. Walking to the kitchen she poured a bowl of cereal, ate two bites, dumped the rest, grabbed her things, and left to go to work.

Walking into the morgue she was greeted by a body. Once she got everything ready, she started the y-incision when Frost walked in. Maura heard his gagging noises and yelled "SINK SINK SINK" as he ran to it, then came back over to her. "I dont have a cause of death yet." She said softly.

Barry had yet to hey his morgue legs, and still threw up every time he went into the morgue, thankfully there was a sink right inside the door that had become his friend. "How are you holding up? Frank and Angela called me last night, wanting to know if I had seen you." he explained.

"im fine, you don't need to come check on me. See. Im smiling. I'm fine Barry!" Maura practically yelled forcing a smile. She couldn't let everyone see her as fragual as she was. She was always the tough, not showing emotion, doctor.

Barry sighed. "Korsak and I are here whenever you want to talk." He told her leaving. Barry knew Maura didn't really share anything, except with Jane, for what he knew.

Maura finished the autopsy and got the tub of cheese out if the dead people fridge as Jane would call it. She took one cube out and put it in her mouth, forcing herself to swallow it. After eating a few if the small cubes she put it back in the fridge and went to office to write her reports. She could bearly concentrate when Angela walked in.

"Hey, I brought you some lunch." Angela told her, knowing she still wasn't eating, according to frost.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry. And, sorry about running out last night." Maura mumbled. She still felt horrible about it. Knowing what Frankie was planning, wasn't the greatest feeling.

Angela looked at her. The normally good mood, very bright doctor looked horrible. No amount if makeup could hide the circles under he eyes. "Atleast eat it later? You're pretty much a daughter to Frank & I and we dont want you to end up like Frankis & Janie." Angela nodded.

"Sure. I will eat it later." Maura said. She wasn't lying. She would eat it at a later date, for sure. "I appreciate you guys thinking that." She forced another smile. "There is something else you need to know." Maura bit her lip. "I've been trying to eat. I swear. The hardest. But every morning. It comes up. And I did a blood test." Maura bit her lip. "Im pregnant." She said, watching a smile play across the new soon to be grandmas face. 


	2. Chapter 2

**I've never really been good at writing sad things. Except the first chapter, which I don't know where it came from, blame lying in bed for the sadness of it at 1 am. So, with that said, I'm not going to really focus on the greiving process. **

**Also, updates will come once I have them written, I'm writing as I go. **

**Don't own anything, but the baby!**

The days following the one when Maura had told Angela she was pregnant, were interesting. Maura knew Angela couldn't keep secrets, and that hopefully would change with this. Maura didn't at that time want it to get out. Going over the situation constantly, the normally sure of herself, and her life doctor wasn't sure of things for once. What was she going to do with a baby, a baby, that wouldn't know it's father. That's all that was running through her mind the whole day, she couldn't concentrate on her work, it seemed almost impossible. Pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind she started the autopsy.

After finishing the autopsy she took what she found up to Frost. "Here." She said softly, not wanting to really talk about anything that wasn't needed.

"Thanks Maura." The detective said, adding an encouraing smile. He watched as she turned on her heel and left to go back down to the morgue, his gaze being met with Angela. "Mrs. Rizzoli, what do you need?" Frost asked.

Angela walked in to the Boston Police Station for the first time since what had happened with her children. She watched Barrys gaze and laughed to herself then heard his question. "Just came to see Maura." The older woman said then started towards the elevator.

Maura walked into her office, shut the door, and sat down. The doctor picked her cell phone up, knowing she needed to schedule an appointment. Once Maura dialed the number and got everything set up, she picked up a notepad and a pencil and wrote down the time and date then slipped the peice of paper into her purse that was on the desk beside her when Angela walked in, making her jump. "Oh! Hi Angela." She smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Angela asked, her eyes on Maura.

"Fine, just finished scheduling an appointment." Maura smiled, proudly. "What did you need?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just checking on you." Angela nodded, knowing she wouldn't be able to lie.

"Oh. Have you said anything to Frank about this?" Maura asked as she pointed to her still flat stomach that wouldn't be that way for much longer.

"I figured you would want to do that. I know you know I am not the greatest at keeping secrets, but this is one most women want to keep a secret for a few weeks." Angela nodded, never in her life had she ever been able to keep a secret. But she had once been pregnant, well, not once, but three times, and knew that Maura wouldn't want the whole world knowing, just yet.

Maura nodded before speaking. She wasn't one that was nervous for doctors appointments, but this one she was. Slowly, she looked up to meet Angelas eyes. "Would you, uhm, come with me?" Maura asked, biting her lip. "I know that's something I should ask my own mother but, uh.. My parents are in, I really don't know what country." She said. She had no clue why she was at a loss for words.

Angela smiled before nodding. "Of course. I'll come with you. I understand. Kinda." The soon to be grandma nodded.

"Thanks Angela." Maura smiled. "Thanks for not freaking out when I told you about my relationship with Frankie. And when I dropped this bomb." She said, tears forming in her eyes at the mention of Frankies name, then pointed to her stomach, again.

Angela pulled Maura into a hug. "You're welcome. If you ever, well you're a doctor, you can probably answer your own questions, but anytime you need anything, don't hesitate to ask, got it?" Angela in a way asked, and demanded.

"Yeah, I could probably answer my own questions, but I'll let you answer some." Maura smiled. "And you won't give up if I say that I can handle getting things on my own, will you?" She asked.

"No, I will not. I'm more stubborn than Jane could be, and you know how stubborn she was." Angela said. "So, when is the appointment?" She asked looking at Maura after the two pulled out of the hug.

"Uhm, Monday at noon." Maura told her.

"Alright, come over and we can drive over together." Angela said moving towards the door. "I will see you later." She said before turning to leave.

"Angela, thanks, for everything, again." Maura thanked her as she left. She was thankful that Angela was so understanding about this. With the conversation with her, the doctor knew she would be able to do this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dont own anything. **

Maura finished everything she needed for the day, leaving around 5 P.M. The

blonde walked in the door of her home, placed her keys on the hook that was next

to the door. Knowing Bass was in the kitchen she walked to the fridge taking the

container that contained the African spurred tortoises British strawberries,

then took one our and held it in front of Bass' mouth. Maura knew she would

eventually have to tell her parents about her being pregnant. So the doctor

picked her phone up off of the island and dialed the number she hadn't dialed in

a while. While waiting for her mother to pick up she walked up the stairs, into

her bedroom and sat her shoes with the rest of her heels that she had

accumulated over the years. "Hello Mother." Mauar said once her mother had

picked up.

"Oh, Maura how are you?" Mrs. Isles asked from the other end of the line,

obviously surprised by the phone call from her daughter, that she hadn't heard

from since Mauras birthday.

"I'm good. I have some news." Maura told her mother, becoming more nervous as

the seconds passed. She knew she needed to tell her mother first, her father,

would probably have a cow, not litterly though.

"What's that Maura? Everythings okay, right? You're not in trouble are you?"

Mrs. Isles asked, becoming concerned of her daughters well being.

Maura took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." She said quickly, hoping it would come

out in a good way.

"Maura, sweetie that's great news. Who is the father?" Mauras mother asked.

"Can you and Daddy come down for the weekend when you get back in the states.

This has a lot of explanation." Knowing her parents wouldn't be back this

weekend, the blonde hoped they would the next.

"Of course. I won't tell your father. But I do have to go. Goodbye sweetie, we

love you." Mrs. Isles said before abruptly hanging the phone up.

Maura sat her phone down on her dresser before plopping down on her king sized

bed. Carefully sliding up to the head of the bed, Maura grabbed one of the

medical magazines and began reading it, falling asleep after fifteen minutes of

reading.

Waking up at her usual time the ME climbed out of bed, realizing she had slept

in her dress from the previous day, Maura groaned. She hated doing what she had

done, she couldn't stand wrinkles. Sluggishly walking to the bathroom Maura

deposited the dress into the hamper and got ready for the day.

Stepping out of her bedroom Maura looked up from straightening her dress when

she smelt pancakes. Walking down the stairs the smell didn't fade, but got

stronger. Knowing it was coming from her kitchen she walked in noticing none

other than Angela Rizzoli cooking. "Angela, what, you didn't need to do this."

The blonde said moving to where Angela was standing.

Angela had remembered what Maura had said about her not eating the best. So when

she woke up that morning, she had decided she was going to go to Mauras home and

cook her breakfast. Hearing the doctor come into the kitchen Angela turned to

her abs smiled. "Morning, Maura. I thought I'd come by and cook you something

since you said you were having problems eating." The Italian mother nodded

pulling Maura into a hug.

Maura smiled. "Thanks, but you didn't need to." She nodded returning the hug.

"You're practically a daughter, Maura, and I wanted to make sure you were

eating." Angela nodded setting the plate down for her.

Maura sat down next to Angela. "I told you I would start eating regularly."

"I have two questions, Maura. How in the world did you and Frankie hide your

relationship from Jane, or even me on gnocchi night?" Asked Angela.

Maura smiled, letting out a soft laugh. "Well, I think everyone but Jane knew at

the station. Frost and Korsak did." Maura stopped and took a bite of her

pancakes. "These, are amazing. Anyway, we just acted like we normally did. Tried

to not stare eachother down." She said with a smile, thinking about how the two

couldn't keep their hands off of eachother when they were alone. "I really loved

him." Maura said softly.

Angela laughed. "I dont know how I missed it, or how Jane didn't notice

anything." the older woman said. "Im sure he lived you just as much, or more."

She reassured her, then took Mauras plate when she was finished.

"I know he did." Maura smiled. "Oh. I need to go. Thank you so much for the

pancakes, they were amazing. Meet me in the morgue at noon and we can go to

lunch, my treat, and bring Frank, if he's not busy." Maura said running around

getting her things then walking outside with Angela.


End file.
